


My soul, my eyes

by lilolilyrae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Demonic Possession, Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Idek man. I had thoughts.





	My soul, my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Idek man. I had thoughts.

He looks into the mirror.

Or rather, he sees the mirror in front of him- the other is doing the active looking part.

His- the other's- a hand is coming up to touch his face, caressing his cheek and tilting his head in a way he never would to his own body.

He sees his eyes in the mirror, and as they meet his own they take on a vicious, foul, gleam. 

A grin on his face- the face, no longer his own.

He would never look like that.

Move like that.

Be like that.

But does he know? 

Can he know? 

His body seems to be able to do it just fine.

He wishes he was able to sleep and not see, not be forced to stand witness to his own destruction. 


End file.
